


Prime Killer

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Death, Energon, Other, Violence, sparkeater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: What happens when you kill an entire race? you get a revolt and death. Shadow has to stand to the two people that started the hunting of her people.





	Prime Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Her Kind: http://zaddoc-era.tumblr.com/  
> Her blog: http://praeteritcs.tumblr.com/  
> Songs inspired this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSzzGVZJeOw & https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLhpq35nrug

The mountains were set ablaze; Mechs, Femmes, and sparklings were screaming out of Fear and pain. A young queen was standing at a crest of one of the hills, the sounds of battle surrounding her. Her Hair coils were wild and moving with the wind, the smell of spilt and burnt energon permeated the air. Her armor was flared as she stared down Prima and his successor, Zeta. Her red and blue bi-colored optics were filled with hate and distrust. She was smaller than the two primes, but she held the same title.

“Agmela.” Prima purred as he flicked his sword, “This is what happens when you grow too much and too fast. A purge must be taken.” The mech had no remorse for the Zaddoc Race, and never had.

“You! You were the one who decided we didn’t have a voice in your Senate!” She countered. “We were peaceful before you decided we were useless! We traded freely with you! We asked for nothing but peace!” she countered, her hand tightening around the hilt of her bow. “I took the Title of Prime to help my People!”

* * *

 

“You know we have to strike your name from the records, you let this happen Agmela. You let the North tribe encroach onto Iacon’s territory. You knew there would be blow back.” Zeta warned as he raised his sword to ready for an attack. “we have tolerated your kind for 20 million years, in less than two million we have reduced your kind to three hundred thousand from eight billion. You may have protected us against the quintesson threat but your glory days are over.” Zeta warned.

“I have no influence over Starhunter! Whatever he did was not my doing! We have stayed in the mountains before the Great Hunt, that You; Prima. Started because we would not go down willingly! What would Megatronus think! Your Lord High Protector! He was our **ONLY** Ally!” she protested “It was your brother Leige that made him turn to the dark! To kill his Bonded! Megatronus was the only prime to take us seriously!”

“Megatronus was soft! He was weak! He was destined to fall from Primus’ Grace. He is the Fallen!”

“Only because **YOU** forced him to!” she roared out, a screech leaving her vocals, the canines of her teeth lengthening. Her claws grew longer; the spikes on her tail flared and something dripped from her lengthened canine dentae. “You are so stuck in your ways prima! You don’t care if you are killing families! We are just a pest! Let’s see how your race fares when a war kills all or most of them!” she roared out. “I will have the last laugh, I will be the one who will tell all who will listen; who you really are.” She growled out. “a tyrant.”

That was the last straw for Prima, “No, Agmela. I will live. You will die.” Glancing to zeta he smirked. “Kill her and report back to camp when done.” He ordered emotionlessly as he turned his back and strode away.

* * *

 

Leaving Zeta Prime to deal with the enraged Zaddoc. The larger mech started to counter to the left, Agmela went to the right; drawing an arrow from her subspace. She gave an unnatural hiss and snapped her jaw towards Zeta, aiming at intimidation.

Zeta hesitated for a second before lunging towards the female, gaining a nick on her thigh as she dodged out of the way. The arrow was released and landed on his pede, making the mech yell out in pain. He pulled out the offending arrow, using this distraction shadow lunged. A loud hiss escaping her vocalizer, her claws scraped his armor. Zeta grabbed her throat and used her momentum to pin her smaller frame down onto the cold ground. He saw the liquid from her two fangs drip faster, her jaw snapping as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

Her claws tore at his plating as he raised his other servo, landing a blow on the femmes face. A snarl left her, her left optic was slightly damaged as she raised her legs, hooking them around his waist. No. she wasn’t…

Quickly shadow rolled them over, her claws dug into his vents, piercing the hardened metal. Pain gasps left Zeta as Agmela started to pull up, tearing chunks and pieces of his vents and armor out and away. Her clawed pedes dug into the ground, her tail was wrapped around one of his legs, starting to pull it at an unnatural angle.

Pain rushed through zeta, his servo’s scratched over the femme, the slightly blunt digits didn’t do much as he tried to push her off. He put his hands on her chest and shoved, the smaller frame landed multiple feet away. Zeta staggered to his pedes, energon was leaking from his wounds, pure hatred was directed towards the femme.

Agmela shook her head before getting to her feet once again, her nostrils were flared as she took in the scent of his energon, she did a number, his vents were torn out, he was struggling to inhale and breathe. His arms and chest had multiple deep lacerations from her claws, his left leg was week from the knee down. “Abomination.” Zeta wheezed as he struggled to raise his sword again. **“SPARKEATER!”** He roared, lunging again.

She was ready, stepping to the left she swiped her claws across his optics, Blinding the taller Prime. Jumping up she latched onto his chest plate and kicked down with her pedes, her talons on her pedes digging into his pelvic plating and tearing it off. “you want to see a Sparkeater?” she hissed out, her voice had grown deep and threatening. “Then I will give you that.” Screeching loudly, Agmela climbed up and bit his throat, Zeta was clawing at her again, falling to his knees. Dust flared around them as Zeta found his frame freezing and becoming unresponsive. He found himself falling to his back, staring down at her.

Panic gripped his spark as she released his neck, Energon dripping from her mouth. “Like that?” She purred as she cupped his face. “It’s our natural weapon.” She moved herself away and looked at the new damage, Energon was pooling around Zeta, flowing freely from his wounds. A sick sense of satisfaction came over the femme as she settled herself on his abdomen, her own wounds bleeding and falling to the ground.

She was enjoying the panic on the younger primes face. Her claws trailed over his chest plates before Agmela started to pull them. Zeta screamed as he felt the locks start to give way to his protected spark. He couldn’t move, couldn’t fend her off. With horror, he watched as his chest plates gave way and opened. A sick smile was on the femmes face as he watched her lean down and lick at his spark chamber.

Shadow smirked as she saw his disgust, serves him right. She laughed as she leaned over his spark, her hair coils falling to the side. She nuzzled the metal, dipping a bloody talon into the chamber, the spark flaring at the feeling. “You know.” She started as she looked to Zeta. “This is only the beginning Zeta. With your death, Prima’s will come and everyone associated with the hunt.” She spoke matter of fact, enjoying that she was toying with the severely injured prime. “we wanted a compromise, something to avoid war. To avoid this.” She crooked her finger towards the rapidly beating spark. “You Cybertronians are the same. Want nothing more than death and destruction. Don’t fear death. Primus will be there.” She mocked as she leaned down to settle her fangs over his spark. “I’m just a Shadow.” She whispered before biting down.

The mech under her screamed and thrashed, as best as he could with the neuro toxin coursing through his veins. Her glossa wrapped around the back of the warm spark. Meeting Zeta’s optics she pulled up, the spark flaring as the frame under her tensed and the light faded from Zeta’s optics. She bit down, eagerly devouring the spark in her maw.

Leaning over to Zeta’s right she grabbed his sword and cut his helm from his body. Getting to her pedes was tough, she was riding high on his spark; making her way to the edge of the hill she spotted Prima’s camp. She threw Zeta’s helm towards it; it was a warning to Prima and all who hunted her. The First will not be killed so easily; turning away Agmela started to make her way down the other side of the hill, leaving Zeta’s corpse to be eaten by the vultures and scavengers. She took Zeta’s sword for herself.  

* * *

 

Prima heard the calls in the camp and came out of his tent to see what was happening. Zeta’s helm was there in the center, claw marks were on his face. His face was frozen in agony and fear. “We hunt for the queen at day break.” Prima ordered, “Agmela Prime has betrayed us. She is to be stricken from the records as the first prime. She is nothing better than The Fallen.” He sneered.

“but sir? What about the remaining Zaddoc?” asked a Captain, hesitant to obey the order of hunting the first Zaddoc.

“Murder them all. They deserve nothing.”

* * *

 

Agmela trudged on, her wounds making her slow and easy target, but all would fear her wrath. Because she, was the Quintesson Killer; The First Zaddoc. A Prime. She was a Shadow now. A Reminder of what her people strove to be; Her kind would not be Forgotten. Powerful. Dangerous. **Immortal**.


End file.
